When the clock strikes midnight
by CM-ha
Summary: Your name is Michael Smchidt and you have gotten a job as a night guard at your favorite childhood restaurant. Simple job! Although, you would soon find that things get a little freaky when the clock strikes midnight.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Tis I! CM! And I am here to bring you a new story, this time, filled with 100% more animatronic breasts, innocent innuendos and a brand new idea!

This takes place in a universe where the Bite of '87 and the Missing Children Incident had never happened and that the Pizza Parlor is still a-okay! Kind of like my other story, although, there is no strip club involved

Heh.

I do hope you enjoy this! Keep in mind, this story will involve a whole lot more comedy and romance than my other story, The Fazbear Club.

Without further ado, enjoy!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters in the game he game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p><span>Monday<span>

Your name is Micheal Schmidt.

A rather healthy 21 year old male, living alone in a small apartment in the big bustling city of Manhattan. You had an odd light chestnut colored hair and due to rather poor eyesight, had to wear spectacles.

As of right now, you were currently looking for a stable job anywhere in the city. Taking up odd jobs were fine and all, but they didn't really pay as much as you could ever hope for. And also from the fact that you needed a well paying one as well, since the bills were getting a bit piled up lately.

You had just woken up from an uneventful slumber, dragging your body to the kitchen to find something to eat. Making yourself a plateful of toast and a glass of orange juice, you went over to your sofa and placed the plate of toast on the coffee table. Taking a piece of toast and munching on it, you made your way to the door and took the morning newspaper. Hopefully there was something of worth a damn in the jobs section.

You flipped the newspaper to the jobs section, scanning through the different articles.

Cashier at a local supermarket? Meh...Did that before...

Be a spokesperson? Bleh! You had to talk to people you don't know...

A night guard? Nah...

...

Wait a minute...

You dragged your eyes over the article once again and there, with big bolded letters, were the words...

**HELP WANTED!**

**Freya Fazbear's Pizza**

Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift

12 am to 6 am

You stared at the article for a moment before a huge grin had formed on your face. What a stroke of good luck!

You remembered that restaurant quite well in your memory. It was a famous restaurant by a female named Julie Rose which sold quite a multitude of amazing and delicious pizza at a reasonably low cost. Though, the main attraction came from its four animatrons whom would go around singing songs and dance with the children as well as messing with the adults with their rather funny antics.

It was a great place to be at. Though, you wonder why the hell would they need a night guard? Its not like people would go in and steal their things now, right? That would be ridiculous!

...Right?

But nevertheless, you were going to take up the job! It would be swell to return to your favorite restaurant. And the job doesn't seem all that hard!

Just the thing you needed to wake up to early in the morning! Might as well finish up breakfast and take a shower before heading off. It would probably do you some good to get a lay of the land first before you take on the job.

* * *

><p>After quite some time, you had managed to reach the restaurant itself in all of its glory. Funny on how even after years and years of slight ware and tear, the building still looked good. Though, that's only on the outside. Wonder what the inside would look like?<p>

If anything, it would probably look exactly the same when you first came here when you were really young.

Ah! To hell with the anticipation! Marching your way to the main door of the building, you opened it and proceeded your way through the winding hallway towards another door at the end, passing by an empty security office.

Huh...You could have sworn that was not there when you first came...Must be due to implementing new stuff. Ah well.

Along your way, you passed by many pieces of paper pinned onto the wall, all of which were hand drawn by children, from the looks of the rather crudely drawn images. You chuckle to yourself before shaking your head and proceeding forward. Funny...Everything, except for the new introduction to the security office, was the same as back then.

Walking nearer to the door, the sound of laughter could be heard emanating from the other side. Not really surprising, since you knew what was probably happening right now.

However, not even coming close to the door, it momentarily bursted open, a women in her late thirties walking out with a worried look on her face.

"I do hope someone takes it up..." You heard her grumble as she walked passed you, not even acknowledging your existence.

...Wait...Huh?

Could she be...?

"Umm...Excuse me!" You called out, hoping she would hear you, to which she luckily did.

"Yes? Please make it quick. Sort of in a crisis" She said as she turned around and faced you.

"Are you by any chance, Miss Julie Rose?"

She nodded and in turn, you grinned at her. "I'm here for the night guard jo-" You said at first before she shushed you.

"Hold that sentence! Don't say anything else! You're hired! Now, follow me back to my office and we'll discuss your pay" She said, walking past you once more.

...

...

...

"...What..?"

Your brain went into a small state of disarray. How the hell did you get the job so quickly?! Why was she giving you the job so easily?! Wh-...

"Are you going to follow or not?" You heard her voice call you out from behind, causing your body to flinch before turning around to face her unamused look. You stared at her for a moment before your brain finally asked you to move and follow, still flabbergasted at how quick you got the job.

...

...

You had an odd feeling that this can only go one way. And it's probably far from being good...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back to 'When the clock strikes Midnight'! The story where you come and look after a couple of animatronics and the amount of sanity you have matters! What would happen this time around? Read on and find out!

See ya next time my readers!

P.S I shall be changing Miss Fazbear's name to Freya in this story, so just keep that in mind.

P.P.S Gais! How do I breast size?!

P.P.P.S This story is now rated 'M' due to...well...you'll see soon enough.

...

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters in the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon

* * *

><p>...Why did you get a bad feeling that she would be giving you the worst job...<p>

...

You were currently walking behind your boss, trying hard not to be mesmerized by the way she walked. Seriously! It took all of your willpower to not stare at her magnificent ass.

...

Did she say something...?

"Were you listening?" Your boss asks, snapping you out of your trance that you had no idea you were in.

"...No. Been thinking..." You partially lied through your teeth, hoping she would take the bait. She scrutinized you for a moment before sighing.

She took it! Praise The Lord!

"Never mind...Come now. My we'll talk more in my office" she said, walking through the door on her right and with you in tow.

You examined the room. It was a fairly large room. The walls were painted a lush dark shade of green with the floor painted with a dark shade of brown. There was a window at the far end of the wall, with blinds to conceal some light. Her desk was just opposite , with the desk itself being rather filled with paper, some plastic files, a potted plant, a file organizer and a laptop.

The rest of the room was filled with what you expected to see, a bookshelf, a chair behind her desk with another one opposite it, some paintings and, surprisingly, a sofa.

"Please. Do take a seat Mister Schmidt" she told you politely, replying to her command.

You sat down opposite to her, nervous of what is about to come. "Now then Mister Schmidt.."

"Michael. Or just Mike" you interrupted her, causing her to nod.

"...Michael. We shall discuss about your payment then. How does a starting pay of 50$ per hour sounds? You would earn a total of $2,100 every week" She stated, causing your jaw to drop.

...U wot m8?

"...W-What?" You stuttered, causing her to cock her head slightly and stare at you confusingly.

"What's the matter?" She asks.

"...Erm...W-Well...W-Wasn't expecting the pay to be so high for a job like a night security guard..." You stuttered, rubbing your neck and causing her to nod her head and let out an "Ah.." in response.

"No matter about that. You see, for the past few weeks or so, I've been noticing some odd things happening. Mostly food and some other stuff go missing, the public bathroom sinks being running wild and not to mention..." Her voice trailed off and you noticed there was hesitation in her part.

"And...What?"

"...Some of my staff have told me that they would find things on the stage. It was as if it was decorated like a living room of a house"

...

...Is she for real...?

If she was, this...thief or whoever was messing around the place, seems like a pretty odd one...Who would even have time to decorate someplace such as the stage to look like a living room?

...Its like...Just...What?

"We often have to work fast to clean up everything. It's not good for our reputation, you see...That's why I'm actually very glad you took up the job. This has been bugging me for quite some time now" She said, biting the insides of her cheek and with a small blush on her face.

No shit was it going to be bad for the restaurant's reputation. Although, maybe putting a sofa or something like that on the stage wouldn't be too bad of an idea.

You held out a hand and nodded to her, signalling that you were in. She grabbed your hand and shook it. "What time do I have to report to the security office?" You asked.

"Oh. Just be around before midnight. Heck, if you want, you can arrive at 8 pm" she replied with a shrug of her shoulder before smiling. "Thank you once again for taking up the job. If everything goes fine, you should be expecting your pay to increase"

Awww Yisss!

You smiled back at her and said farewell for now before leaving the room, closing the door behind you. You hummed to yourself. There was still a chance that whatever may happen would be dangerous.

Ah...Maybe you'll find out soon enough later tonight.

Who knows? The person would probably be some good company.

...Hopefully.

* * *

><p><span>Later that night<span>

11:01 PM

You arrived back at the restaurant with about an hour to spare with nothing much changed. Your boss had hold you the rest of what the things that you needed to do via a message through your phone. It still amazes you how she managed to get your number.

All that's left now is to wait and see. If anything, this first night wouldn't particularly have any problems. You only had to babysit these robots for about six hours and that was basically it.

"Ah well...Hmm..." You hummed to yourself. You really wanted to see how the place looks like and since you had only went into your boss' office, you kind of had no idea how the dinning hall would look. There was the fact that you could always use the tablet that was given to you to see what the place looks like via the security cameras.

Shrugging and telling yourself there was no harm in doing it, you stood up from your seat and walked down the left hallway all the way to the door that lead to the dinning room.

Opening the door, you were finally looking at the main dinning hall in all of it'a glory, after many years. It looked almost the same as when you first came here, although there are a lot more tables and chairs and the walls were now painted violet instead of its original brown.

The stage was all the way in front, with the curtains closed and the robots probably behind them. Walking forward towards the stage, you took in your surroundings and smiled to yourself. It was definitely nice to be here once again.

Walking up the stage, you headed to the backstage, pushing aside the curtains. There, you found the four animatronics standing still with their props in hand. With the exception of a slight deterioration of their colors, they looked exactly the same back then.

Freya was in the usual top hat with a microphone in her hand, Bonnie wore the usual bright red guitar with a pink bow tie and Chica had her bib with a plate that had a cupcake on it.

Chuckling to yourself, you wondered how over the years their designs did not change. You expected at least a new makeover for the animatrons.

...Now that you think about it, it was probably for the best that their designs stayed the same. It would be weird for the kids if the robots looked different.

And then, you felt a vibration in one of your pant pocket. Pulling out your phone, you noticed that the alarm went off when the clock reached midnight. Sighing to yourself, you pocketed your once before heading off back to your office.

However, just as soon as you were about to take a step out behind the curtains, you noticed a faint glow from behind you. As the light grew brighter, you turned around and found that the robots were glowing, much to your surprise.

...

...Now what?! You were never told that this would happen!

The light grew brighter and brighter up until the animatronics were surrounded by it. You had to shield your eyes from the intensity.

Soon, the light suddenly flashed outwards, blinding you and sending you reeling back a little. There was a sudden force that erupted a moment later and caused you to be pushed out of the backstage, your back suddenly impacting against one of the many tables.

You were dazed for quite a while and your body ached really badly. Just what in the hell was that?!

You tried to move, but could as you find it painful to move even an inch. Then, at that point of time, you heard a voice pierce the dead silence.

"Ahh~! Really good to feel my limbs once again!" A female voice said. It spoke in a slight British accent.

"Ya can say that again sista!" Another female voice exclaimed. This time, it had a Boston accent

"How about you Bons? Are you alright?" The previous voice asked. The room went silent for a moment before you heard a reply.

"My head still hurts...But I'm fine" A third female voice replied. It spoke in a hushed manner with a slightly higher pitched tone.

You groaned to yourself, now being able to push yourself up into a sitting position. You gingerly rubbed the back of your head and coughed slightly, moaning in discomfort from the lingering pain.

You then heard a gasp, followed by the sound of shuffling feet. "Wh-What was that?!"

"Ah dunno! We should check it out!"

"No...Let's be careful...Who knows what we would find"

...Now what the hell was happening? You painfully pushed yourself up to your feet, feeling slight off balance. Slowly taking a step at a time, you managed to reach the curtains of the stage. You groaned slightly, earning a stifled gasp in response.

All right...Here goes nothing.

You pushed yourself through the curtains and your eyes bulged open when you had laid your eyes on what was in front of you.

There, in front of you, were three naked anthropomorphic females.

One was a bear with a lush brown coat of fur and a some nice double D's with only a top hat and a black bow tie around her neck as a form of clothing. She had a rather nice top hourglass body shape with a rather distinct waistline and hips.

Another one was a yellow chicken, slightly shorter than the female bear and had wing-like hands and had a probable cup size of around C to D. The only she wore was a small bib, which was neatly on top of her cleavage. She also had an amazing hourglass body shape.

And lastly, there was a purple bunny, about the same size as the chicken, had her ears dropping on top of her head and a cup size of around C. In her hands was a red, Flying V Gibson guitar and a purple bow tie. She was rocking a beautiful pear body shape with some really nice hips.

And from their looks, they should be around the same age as you...

...

...Wait...

...Bear...Chicken...Bunny...

...Oh my god! It can't be...!

"Bonnie?! Chica?! Feya?!" You exclaimed in shock, causing the four anthropomorphic beings to flinch in fear, gripping each other as they stared at you, their entire bodies shaking.

"...Y-Yes? M-Mister?..." The bunny, whom should be Bonnie, squeaked out in fear.

...

...T-This...This can't be happening...

In all of the experiences you have encountered in your life, nothing has prepared you for anything like this.

...You were going to have a headache in the morning.

"Oh dear god...Um...P-Please don't be afraid..! Erm...I got kind of...er...surprised. Really surprised" You said, trying to ease some of their fear. They seemed to relax a little. Good.

"...Sorry for...just now. Err...My name's Michael but you can call me Mike. I'm the security guard" You told them, trying your best not lay your eyes onto their more...ahem...private areas.

"Security...? Ya mean, your not here ta hurt us...?" Chica asked, lifting her head slightly.

Cute.

"No. I'm just here to...uhh...look after you in a sense" You told her. This got the trio to relax and sigh in relief. However, not even a moment later, Chica threw herself at you, causing you to feel her bare breast press against your chest, your cheeks flaring up.

"Awesome! We got a caretaker! Group Hug!" Chica exclaimed, causing Freya to chuckle and Bonnie to smile.

"Wa-Wait wh-what?!" You exclaimed. However, not even a moment of rest, the other two females threw themselves at you, their bare breast pressing against you, causing your cheeks to heat up even more.

Dear god...

...What have you gotten yourself into...?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am back, once again for another update to this story!

I don't really have much to say other than, what would happen? Would Mike do right now? Tune in to find out! Once again, I'm sorry if this chapter took way longer than expected, due to exams.

Also, get ready! Cos y'all about to meet the scourge of the seven seas! The plunderer of loot and booty!

Prepare to meet Foxy! The Terror of Pirates Cove!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters in the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>No god!<p>

No god please no!

No! Noooooo!

Why must this happen to you!? This was supposed to be an EASY GODDAMN JOB! You were never more unprepared for a time like this!

Okay...Calm down...It won't help if you were freaking out...Okay. Let's review the situation. Currently, you are a night guard for a family pizzeria. Easy stuff. Although, you were not prepared for something like this to happen. You, being hugged by three anthropomorphic beings that used to be animatronics during day time.

More specifically, three **NAKED** anthropomorphic beings. Seriously! Their breasts were squeezing themselves onto your chest. Those soft mounds...Oh man...If you could, you would just grab them an-

**NO! BAD THOUGHTS!**

"Umm...C-Can y-you please let m-me go..?" You asked, earning a soft murmur from the three naked females. You sighed. It was definitely not the greatest time to get a boner, but you really can't blame yourself. They were pretty dang hot...

...For an anthropomorphic-turned-animatron...But nonetheless. Still pretty damn hot...Okay. Keep your mind focused! You need every single bit of willpower not to get a nosebleed at the moment. You squirmed a little under their vice grip of a hug, sighing once more. "E-Excuse me! C-Can you let me go please?" You asked, causing them to gasp a little before letting go of your body, causing you to drop down to the floor gasping.

Ah! Sweet, sweet air! How you have missed it!

"Sowy Moikey! I got kinda carried away, y'know? We've never really had a caretaker" Chica apologized, causing your head to look at her and nod slowly.

"It's fine...I guess. No real harm done" You said with a smile, not telling them the fact that they nearly squeezed your entire body to bits from their amazing breasts.

"Eheh...Yes..Erm..I would also like to apologize, Mister Mike" Freya said with a sheepish smile in her usual British like tone.

"I said it's fine. And please, just call me Mike"

It went quiet from then on, causing a rather awkward atmosphere. Chica then gently elbowed Bonnie and whispered, "Hey! C'mon, say sorry!", causing you to look curiously at the bunny. She jumped slightly when Chica elbowed her and her face was soon flushed red as she began to twiddle with her thumbs and fidget in place before walking forward and facing you, her face still rather red.

"S-S-Sorry, M-Mike..." She apologized nervously as she seemed rather scared.

With all that combined, she looked extremely cute. Seriously! Extremely, bloody cute! She could very well give you diabetes.

You smiled warmly at her and placed a welcoming hand on her shoulder. "Hey now, don't be scared. I won't hurt any of you. Besides, like I've told your friends, it's fine". Fortunately, her worried demeanor was soon replaced with a more happy look. She silently thanked you before backing off a tad, her face still flushed.

"Well, now with that out of the way, I suppose a proper introduction is in order" Freya said with a smile, walking up to you with a hand raised. "I'm Freya Fazbear. But I assume you already know me and my friends"

You took her hand and kissed it, using your willpower once again to not stare at her rather gigantic bosoms When you looked back up.

...

Really now, it's human nature. Can't blame that, you supposed.

"Pleased to meet you Madam Freya. And yes, I do happen to know you and the girls. Sorry if it seems shocking to you, Madam" You replied, causing her to blush a little.

"My! A gentleman! I haven't come across in one for years!" She recoiled her hand back and dramatically fanned herself, huffing a little as she looked off to one side with her blush still evident.

Heh...Eazy.

However, just as you were abou to reply to her, a loud battle cry erupted from behind the curtains, causing the girls eyes to dilate as you beheld a curious look. You walked to the curtains and took a peak outside, finding nothing in too particular.

"YARRR! AVAST YE SCOUNDREL!"

That was...until you heard that sound. Letting a small "Huh?", you looked up and managed to briefly get a look at what was apparently going to fly towards you. Red. A rope and...

...Was that a hook?

However, sadly enough, you had never gotten a good look at what it was as you got hurled backwards towards the backstage wall, impacting it with a painful **THUD**. You groaned in pain from both the sudden impact and the fact that there was something heavy on top of your face.

...

Smelled weird...

"Now tell me! What have ye been doin' ta my friends, ye scoundrel?!" The voice asked you, grabbing the collar of your shirt and pulling you up, causing you to meet something rather...

...Moist...Though...You weren't really too sure what.

You groaned once more before rubbing the back of your head, slowly opening your eyes with your vision coming back to you albeit slowly. However, once your vision was back, you suddenly found yourself in an odd situation.

A large female fox with a pair of D sized breasts, was holding her hook against the base of your neck, with her free hand grabbing the collar of your shirt. From the eyepatch and the bandana she wore as well as that swashbuckling accent, you assumed she was a pirate of sorts.

But that wasn't all. Apparently, she was naked as well and guess where your face was at?

...

Yep. Right smack dead center of her two moist 'lips'.

...

"Oh my gosh! Moikey! You're injured! There's blood on your nose!" You heard Chica exclaim.

Huh...? Blood on your nose..?

You tapped the bridge of your nose and behold, there was blood on it.

Heh...heh heh...Oh lord...

* * *

><p>=3rd Person View=<p>

After a while, Mike was then knocked out, presumably from the blood loss and the fact that his face was literally on the crotch area of the female pirate fox.

"Foxy! You brute! Look what you have done to our caretaker!" Freya exclaimed in anger as the pirate fox stood up and sheepishly smiled at her.

"Eheh...Umm...Twas an accident really..." Foxy replied in embarrassment as both Bonnie and Chica went up to the knocked out night guard.

"Thankfully...Mike doesn't seem all that injured..." Bonnie softly said to Chica as the female bear and fox went on their way to have an argument.

"I think so...Ya think Moikey will be a'right?" Chica asked, causing Bonnie to sigh in relief.

"Yep. I think all he needs is some rest, I suppose" Bonnie replied, causing Chica to "Tisk", as Bonnie wiped away the last few blood droplets. "What should we do then?" Bonnie asked, causing Freya to turn around and sigh before walking over, leaving Foxy whom was staring unamused.

"I suppose we should bring out the bed...again" Freya sighed once again. It was annoying that their beds would always disappear the following night. "And we should place him on it. He would need something soft to rest on and not the floor"

The girls nodded their heads before walking backstage to try and find their beds. During that time, Foxy walked forward with her hook on the back of her neck. "Em...I'd like ta say...Sorry bout that Freya. It's just...I heard a low groan and thought that someone was out to hurt ye and the girls" Foxy said in an apologetic tone.

Freya turned and sighed at the pirate fox. "Well...I suppose it's fine, since your actions are somewhat justifiable. However, you would need to say sorry to the fine gentleman you had knocked out" She replied with a small frown on her face.

Foxy nodded and at that time, Bonnie and Chica were back with a bed, which was normally odd since they had originally found it near the trash and decided to fix and clean it.

It was a fairly clean bed with a surprising King-sized mattress, which was able to fit the four females. Freya gently lifted Mike and placed him gently onto the mattress before she signaled the girls to leave the stage, which they all did so.

Before leaving, Freya took one last glance at the unconscious Night guard before smiling and stifling a giggle. "I suppose I should say...Welcome to the Family, Mike" she softly said before leaving through the curtains.

* * *

><p>=2nd Person View: Mike=<p>

You groaned in pain as you woke up. Your head was still spinning as you felt a bit sick. Though, it was usual since you had just woken up from bed, you thought.

...

...Bed..?

Your eyes then quickly shifted down and you fond yourself on a bed, surprisingly. What the hell happened just now? All you remembered was blood, a hook, flushed face, the slit of a female...

...And suddenly your memory hits you like a bag of bricks to the face. Right. You remembered your first encounter with the female fox, which unfortunately gave you a rather stiff boner. Thankfully, none of the girls had seen it, from the way your pants were still on you and there was no smell.

Hmm...So where are they right now? Could they have gone off? Outside perhaps?

...On second thoughts probably not outside. They might have been strictly held back and could only move around the pizzeria. Though, with that in mind, where would they be?

Suddenly a twang from a guitar string interrupted your train of thoughts, followed by a groan of frustration.

"Grrrr...! Why do you keep on resisting!"

Hmmm...From the sounds of that, it must have been Bonnie working on her guitar. Seems as though she's in trouble. Hmm...Should you help?

Yes

or...

Yes

...You could swear that your brain was trolling you. Either way, you decided to help. Standing back up and getting your bearings together, you made your way out of the curtains, where you found the big purple bunny trying to fix her guitar string.

You silently walked towards her before you placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to get frightened, letting out an "EEEP!", before hitting yo-

OH GOD! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!

"Argh!" You managed to blurt out as you suddenly found yourself on the floor, writhing in pain from the sudden punch to your crotch. God...That bloody hurt...! Just..! Ssshhhhiiit!

"OhmygoshMike!" Bonnie rapidly said, placing her guitar on the floor before walking to you. "I'm so, so sorry! A-Are you alright?" She asked you with a worried look on her face.

No.

"I-I'll b-be f-fine..." You winced in pain, even more surprised at how you declined the fact that you were injured.

"I-I-I'm so, s-sorry Mike! I-It's ju-just...!" She stammered, apparent tears swelling up in her eyes.

C'mon! You can resist the damn pain! Be a man!

Gritting your teeth for a final time, you painfully stood up, the pain subsiding by a bit. You then placed both of your hands on her shoulders as you looked at her directly, her face slightly wet due to the tears. "A-Alright...Okay...Now Bonnie, you don't have t-to say sorry. I-It's my fault. I sh-shouldn't have surprised you" You soothingly told her, with a bit to stammering here and there.

Bonnie looked at you for a moment before gripping you in a fierce hug, which you awkwardly hugged back the sniffing bunny, still ignoring the pain to the best of your ability.

...

What are you going to do with yourself?


	4. Chapter 4

...AAAANDDDDD I'M BACK!

Jesus...Exams are tiring. Bleh.

Anyways! Hey guys! I'm back once again for another update to this story! Thank goodness that exams are over now! I can focus more on my stories as of late.

Anywho, I hope you peeps enjoy this chapter! I don't really have anything much else to say. So without further ado, here's Chapter 4!

...

Disclaimer: I do not the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>After your rather painful moment with the purple bunny, you excused yourself, saying that since you were still the night guard you still had to look after the entire place and make sure nothing was destroyed. Which included the robots themselves. Making you way towards the kitchen, you could hear the sounds of pots and pans clanging against each other followed by some "Oof!"s and some "Ah!". And Soon after, you heard a rather loud and painful thud, followed by a groan.<p>

Chica's in trouble, you thought. With that, you made your way to the kitchen posthaste, ignoring whatever that came your way.

After a while, you reached the fairly lit kitchen, surprised to find out that the entire room was messy. Pots and pans everywhere, slices of undiscarded pizza and toppings as well as the fridge being open.

Seemed to be almost as messy as your home, you though, mentally chuckling at the statement.

With great care, you navigated your way through the kitchen, which was littered with pots and pans. Trying to find Chica, you were lucky enough to bump into her, finder her body sprawled on the floor as she looked rather dizzy.

"Hey Chica! You alright?" You asked, as you tapped the semi-conscious yellow chicken back into reality, causing her to groan and catch her bearings.

"Urgh...My head hurts Moikey..." Chica answered as she slowly sat up, grabbing the side of her head with her wing-like hand and rubbing it.

You chuckled a little before bringing out a hand to help. "Come on now Chicadee. Now's not the time to lie down and rest" You joked, as you had made a new nickname for the yellow chicken.

Grabbing your hand, Chica stood up slowly, still gripping the side of her head as it still felt rather sore. You frowned at this. You had always hated seeing others get hurt. And the girls were no exception to this.

"Thanks Moikey.." Chica looked up and smiled at you, causing you to smile warmly back at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem. Anyways, why are you here?" You asked curiously, eyeing the odd environment full of pots, pans and an assortment of other materials.

Chica sheepishly laughed as a tinge of red could be seen on her yellow feathers. "Was tryin' ta make some pizza, ya see. But I accidentally tripped and knocked almost everythin' in da room".

Ah...So that's why the place was a huge clusterfuck...You weren't all that surprised when she told you she was trying to make some pizza. She was crowned the unbeatable 'Pizza Queen' after all, which she probably still is. She had a rather huge appetite for anything that concerns pizza, pizza and even more pizza. With that statement, you chuckled at her. "Well, need help in anything? I am supposed to take care of you girls" You said with a smile, causing her eyes to dilate.

"Really? You'd do dat?" Chica asked, cocking her sideways, which was quite cute.

You furrowed your brow. "Well of course. I mean, why not?" You asked, quite curious as of the topic.

"Well...Freya can't cook for shit-". And with that statement, you laughed quite hard before calming down to let her continue, with a roll of her eyes and a small grin. "Yea...She really can't cook...Except for a number of dishes. Anyways, Bonnie also tries ta help, but can get rather clumsy at times, dropping da pizza unintentionally or cooking dem at da wrong temperature. Can't blame her though. An' Foxy can't really help since she has a hook and would probably impale da pizza"

...Wait...

...Foxy..?

"Foxy..?" You asked curiously, causing her to nod her head.

"Yea. Ya know, fur colored fox. Has a hook. I mean, her crotch was stuffed up your face just minutes ago!" Chica said, causing you to blush at the memory.

...Huh...That was odd. Now that you think about it...You've never heard of a 'Foxy' when you were young. And the last memory you've had of this place was when you were only 5 years old. You gave Chica a questioning look, nodding her head as if she understood your confusion.

"She was under some massive repairs. For at least 6 years due ta quite a ton of upgrading and whatnot" Chica said.

Ah...That can explain a few things. You can still faintly remember a sign somewhere that read, 'Out of Order', back when you were rather young. Huh...So Foxy was behind that back then. You then nodded your head and thanked Chica before saying that the two of you should better start making pizza as of now. With a nod of approval from the yellow chicken, the both of you went around and cleared the room first and foremost before continuing.

* * *

><p>After a rather lengthy pizza making session, you and Chica had managed to finish quite a lot, about a dozen pizza, which wasn't surprising since you were cooking with 'Miss Master Chef'. Checking the time on your phone, you found that it was only 2:46 am. This meant that you still had time to meet up and talk with Freya and Foxy. After saying farewell for now to Chica, you made your way out of the kitchen and to...God knows where Freya might be.<p>

Hell! She could be stalking you for all you know.

"Oh! Hello there Mike!"

**HOLYSHITWTFBBQ!1!**

You yelped in surprise before turning around, finding Freya looking at you with a curious look as she was also trying to hold in her laughter.

Oh har har har. Real funny Freya...Real Funny...

You rolled your eyes before smiling greeting her. "Hello Freya" You said as you composed yourself once again.

...Hey, you had to look like a professional in front of a lady, right? And in terms of acting ladylike, she was the highest.

Walking over to you, she briefly gave you a hug, causing you to blush from the fact that her breasts were against your chest once again. After a moment, she had let go of the hug and was smiling at you. At that point, you can't help but notice that she was about your height, albeit a bit shorter than you by a couple of centimeters at the most.

"How are you feeling, Mike? I suppose you still feel a bit sore from your...'encounter' with Foxy" She said, fidgeting a little when she mentioned the encounter with the red pirate fox.

Yea...No shit Sherlock...Just don't remember where your head was back then and you should be on good terms...

"Yea...My neck still hurts a bit. But otherwise, I'm alright" You replied, causing her to sigh in relief.

"Well that's a relief. I cannot fathom how you would fare with a very sore body. And it is merely your first night here! If this were to be routine, what would happen to you after a week!?"

The both of you shared a hearty laugh from the joke, calming down a moment later. "Anyways...Do you happen to know where Foxy might be? I want to talk to her" You said, causing Freya to nod her head.

"Yes. In fact, I actually wanted to speak to her as well. Although, for a separate reason" She replied.

You nodded your head and grinned at her. "Well, Allons-y!" You said, doing your best to imitate a particular doctor, causing Freya to giggle. She then grabbed your hand before dragging you to where Foxy might be. And by drag, she literally dragged you. Seriously. This bear has a lot of strength that you can vouch for.

After a while, you had managed to free yourself from the grip of Freya, which caused her to be quite embarrassed by it. From then, the two of you idly walked by each other, merely chatting with one another about trivial things such as hobbies, favorite food and stuff of the like. You were quite surprised when you found out that Freya's favorite food was Lasagna and even more surprised when she told you how she had managed to eat it.

Can you imagine it? She apparently sneaked out of the pizzeria and found herself in the kitchen of a nearby fancy restaurant.

She also told you a number of things about her 'sisters'. Though, you were intrigued on the fact that she called them her sisters. But in all honesty, they seemed like one big happy family.

Eventually, the two of you had managed to reach the place where Foxy was at.

"Here we are! Pirate's Cove!" Freya said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Ay? Who are the ones that enter me cove?" A familiar female voice echoed from the inside.

"It's me! Freya! And Mike is with me too!" Freya answered.

A moment later, the curtains parted and revealed a rather spacious stage with wooden floor tiles and a gigantic ship near the wall. Once the curtains had opened, the sound of footsteps could be heard, with Foxy revealing herself a moment later, still wearing the same pirate gear as before. She walked forward once again before stopping just a few steps away from you and Freya.

"Ah...So yer the laddie that I tackled..." Foxy said with a questioning gaze that seemed to pierce your soul.

"Err...Yea...The name Mi-". However, you couldn't finish your sentence as apparently, Foxy threw a cutlass towards you, which you managed to catch in the nick of time. The blade felt real and seemed heavy enough to be the real thing as well, though the question that was spiraling through your mind was why the hell would she throw such a thing?

"AVAST!" Foxy yelled as she charged at you with a cutlass of herself. You had managed to react fast enough and drew the blade that was given to you, managing to block the blow, resulting in the sound of steel against steel.

"FOXY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!?" You heard Freya yell.

"YARR! Tis be my traditional greeting!" Foxy replied, as she merely grinned at you. "Ay laddie! If ye manage ta beat me in a duel, I accept ye as our caretaker. Afta' all, ye did say it be yer job ta look after us" She said, forcing more pressure on her blade.

Gritting your teeth, you pushed her with huge force, causing her to skid back a little. In that small window of opportunity, you quickly dashed to where she was and tried to force the blade out of her hand. Unfortunately, she was quick to recover, repelling your counter-attack with a swift sidestep followed by a jab. You quickly turned your body and blocked it. You flicked your wrist, causing her blade to move out of balance. Moving in, you managed to grab her wrist with your right arm, flipping your sword so that the blade was facing towards you and curving your left arm around her right arm, so that the dull end of the blade was now resting on her neck.

However, her right foot came crashing down against your left leg, causing your grip around her to weaken, just enough to free herself. Flipping your blade back forward while Foxy spun towards you, the both of you had found each other's blade against each other's neck, able to feel the cold steel of the blade. For a moment, you could see hesitation in Foxy's eyes and that was when you made your move. Kicking her in the leg as she did to you, she staggered back and loosened her grip on her sword. Flicking your wrist, you managed to flung her sword out of her hand before you pushed her down, causing her to impact the floor rather hard. Walking over to her while panting, you aimed your blade directly towards her before muttering,

"I win"


	5. Chapter 5

Yo wassup everyone! CM here! Back with another installment!

First of all, I'm quite disappointed with myself for updating this story later than what I intended (Which to say, I wanted to update this right after exams went 'bye bye'). So to those who were patiently waiting, I thank you for it. I hope to all of you whom will read this enjoy it.

Anyways! I suppose we should head off now! Back to where we left off!

...

Disclaimer: I do not the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters from the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>You panted in and out as you held out your blade in front of the female fox, whom was laying on the ground on her back with a look of shock on her face. Her blade was a few meters away from her, due to how you had managed to flung it out of her hand just moments ago. Soon, her shocked looked was replaced with a much more warm smile as she panted a little.<p>

"Hehe...Seems ta me like I lost ta a laddie like ye" She said, chuckling a little and causing you to break into a soft smile as well.

"Yea...Suppose so" You said, lowering the blade down and placing it on your side, bringing out a hand towards Foxy, which she gratefully took with her left hand. You pulled her up before giving the blade you were holding back to her. "Here. I suppose this is yours" You smirked.

She patted her fur off of any dust and dirt from her fall before looking back at you with a grin. "Take the blade with ye. Think of it as a trophy fer beatin' me, which I have ta say laddie, ye did pretty good Mike. Seems like I need ta work on me parry" She chuckled, surprising you when she said you could keep the blade. You looked at the steel Sabre for a moment before turning back towards Foxy, who was grinning widely at you.

"Th-Thanks...I guess" You smiled, causing her to chuckle and move back to retrieve her own sword that was impaled into the floor.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" You heard Chica's voice boom from behind, causing you to yelp and turn back, now finding not only her but Bonnie as well, with Chica looking at you with an awed expression and Bonnie having a blush on her face. Next to them was Freya, who was looking at you with a small smirk across her face, all three of them walking forward towards you.

"I do have to say...Even with Foxy's rather...uncouthly way of introducing herself to you, you managed to handle the situation rather...bravely, I must say. Quite unlike others I have met" Freya said, crossing her arms underneath her breasts and giving you a smirk, causing you to blush a little from the complement and to turn your head away so that your eyes wouldn't stray off too far down.

"Err...Thanks...I suppose. Though, it was mostly acting on instinct, really" You replied, causing Freya to giggle a little as Chica came up next to you, waving her wing-like arm comically in the air.

"YOU WERE LIKE _'SWOOSH!', 'SWISH!'_ AND YOUR SWORD KEPT CLANGING ABOUT AND ALL THAT DODGING! YOU WERE LIKE, _'I'M OVER HERE!' _AND FOXY WAS LIKE _'HA! CAN'T HIT ME!'. _IT WAS...! JUST...!" Chica couldn't hold in the excitement from inside of her, only grinning at the slightly concerned and afraid security guard. Meanwhile, Bonnie was fiddling with her fingers, still sporting a blush on her cheeks which seemed to be more crimson as of now. Chica looked at her and grinned, patting her back lightly and causing the poor bunny to jump and squeak. "Aw come on Bonnie! Ya can tell ol' Moikey 'bout his fight! I mean, it was really cool!" Chica said, grinning back at you with a twinkle in her eyes, causing you to back off slightly as you chuckled nervously.

Aaaaandddd...You now have a fan girl...

Great...Just what you needed. Though, the recognition was nice and all, but holy crap was Chica kind of creepy when she fan girl over things. Ya might wana keep some distance from her when she does so, just to be on the safe side.

"U-Umm...I-It wa-was really...really nice..." Bonnie meekly said, whispering something incoherent which you probably wouldn't know. After she did so, however, her blush then intensified with her purple fur sporting two crimson patches on both sides of her cheeks, which made her really cute in your perspective. Like, seriously, it was diabetes induced. If she managed to squeak one more time, you swear you would get a heart attack.

"Girls, please. I think Mike has had enough fame and recognition for one night, so it would be wise for us to stop now" Freya said, causing both Chica and Bonnie to sheepishly grin at you as they backed off a little.

-Thank you #Based Freya-

You gave a thankful smile towards the female bear, which she gladly smiled at you back, acknowledging you thanks. At that moment, Foxy placed her hand on your left shoulder, placing her blade back in its sheath. "Well, why don't we head back ta the office? We've yet ta get ta know Mike well, eh?" Foxy grinned in your direction, causing you to place a hand on your back and rubbed it.

"I suppose...but, in all honesty, I'm not really an interesting guys" You told the girls.

"Nonsense! From that duel earlier on, I can practically tell you hold quite a number of stories in your life" Freya said, puffing her cheeks cutely as she stamped on the floor in an annoyed manner. You slightly chuckled at her childlike attitude at the moment.

"Well den? C'mon let's go!" Chica exclaimed, causing the other animatronics (except Bonnie since she was still rather shy around you, from what you can guess) to yell in agreement before all four went towards the security office, giving you a rather good look at their rather well defined butts.

-Oh my god Becky, look at their butts-

You couldn't help but stare at their rather plump tush as it jiggled every time they walked. You had to use quite a bit of willpower to try and not stare at them, feeling your cheeks flare up and your heartbeat go faster. With your mind still on track, you quickly rushed towards the four girls, causing them to giggled rather cutely as they looked at your slightly tired face from that small sprint. You smiled at them and proceeded to walk alongside the four, making small talk along the way. You were never really had a lady friend before, with all the girls back then thinking that you were weird, so this was going to be an experience for you.

"Micheal? Are you alright...?" You heard Freya call out your actual name, causing you to flinch slightly and look at her with a confused look.

"...Umm, why you asked?" You replied, causing the gang to stop simultaneously.

"Err...Ya looked...weird a moment ago" Chica said, frowning slightly.

-You wot m8?-

You shrugged your shoulders before proceeding onward to the office, still about random things to help keep the mood up. You learned quite a number of things from the bots from your idle chatter. Freya had always wanted to visit Great Britain for a while now, ever since the management kept talking about how fancy the place was. You weren't too surprised there, since Freya was very much lady-like already, though it was kind of funny on how she kept fawning over how amazing it would be if she were to be in a white dress with a bunch of frills while holding a parasol.

Chica had always wanted to try out new foods, since the only things that were in the restaurant were pizza, pizza and more pizza. She always wondered how many amazing things can be eaten outside of their restaurant. You chuckled at her, telling a number of your favorite dishes in the 'Outside World', as what the girls call it. It was funny how Chica's mouth would water at the different types of food, with her fingers twitching ever so often.

Bonnie said she would love to have a new guitar, since she told you of how many times, the string would break and how it wouldn't connect to the speakers via cable most of the time. The guitar would basically short circuit the system as soon as the cable was plugged in. It made your heart hurt to see her in a sad state. Freya had told you that she always loved music and loved to play music for others, which made you think if there was any way to help her.

All the while, Foxy would tell tales of how she would be if she were to command a ship with a crew of her own. She would take her sword out of its sheath and re-enact ways of how she would defend her ship from any intruders. Swinging her sword left and right, making jabbing actions as well as telling you how the scenery would be like. Explosions from the canons, loud yelling and sounds of metal against metal. You had to admire at how much she loved to be a swashbuckler.

Though, for a moment, you thought to yourself of how sad their life must have been before you came along. The same old dull environment with no one to talk to but themselves. Not to mention they wouldn't dare go out since they were afraid what they might encounter outside, which you didn't blame them. The world **IS ** filled with dangerous things, most of which they still have no idea about. They would only stay here, in the pizzeria, alone with no one but each other, aimlessly wandering about the place in search of something remotely fun, where they would have to return to their original places until the next night, only to do the same thing again and again.

Yet all of that changed, ever since you came in to the picture. In the first couple of moments when you introduced yourself to them, you could tell they were legitimately happy for once in a long time. They finally had a new friend. Someone who can talk to them about new things, to help them when in dire need, to lend an ear to their queries. And someone...

...Who can finally make them happy after a long time.

...

You silently chuckled to yourself. It all seemed to simple in your eyes. Just to take care of them during your shift. And now that you think about it, it was more than that to the girls than what you had thought.

...

"Mike...?" You heard Bonnie call out your name, snapping your attention towards her.

"Yea?"

"Are you...alright?" Bonnie asked you in a worried tone, causing you to raise a brow in question.

"Umm...Why do you ask?" You replied.

"Well dear...You kind of...zoned out for a moment there" Freya said, a small frown apparent on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to worry" You replied with a smile, hoping to ease them. You faced forward once more, before continued onwards to the office, tilting your head slightly downwards. Your smile never left your face as you kept on walking, before muttering a single sentence.

_'Don't worry bout me girls...It's high time someone else worry about the four of you...'_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ho everybody! Back with another update once again!

Once again, do tell me how you guys think of the current chapter or the entire story in general, as feedback will be useful for me in the future. I am quite sorry that this chapter took very long. I wanted to focus more on my first story 'The Fazbear Club' for a bit. I hope you don't mind.

Anyways, I hope you guys will be prepared as this chapter will be delving a bit into the past of Michael Schmidt. I tried to make this chapter as cheesy as possible so that the next few would be more so about the comedy aspect of this story.

So, without further ado, I won't keep you guys from the next chapter. Until next time!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters in the game he game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>You and the girls were now back at the safe walls of the office, with both of the doors closed, which was surprising to you since they were apparently blast doors. Why this restaurant needed blast doors for security is far beyond your comprehension. You decided to brew some coffee first. However, the girls were all the more excited to getting to know you even more. In all honesty, you didn't really know why.<p>

"So pray tell Mike, where were you born? And who are your parents?" Freya started asking, as you could feel her give you a questioning look from behind your back.

"I was born here in Manhattan in 1993, 25 of August to a loving couple named Thomas Schmidt and Ruby Eversoll. My dad was born in Dayton, Ohio, while my mother is from Switzerland. The both of them met each other in a place called Michigan. They were both students at the time, with my dad wanting to be an aerospace engineer while my mom wanted to be doctor. They told me they specifically met when my dad nearly bumped into my mom when they were both heading to class" You told them, feeding them a couple more details.

"Anyways. Mom and Dad said they liked each other for a quite some time, though the both of them were really awkward when they were with each other and decided to hold off their secret admiration. Though, it didn't really last long since some of my mom's friends apparently spilled the beans when the both of them were sitting next to each other, which quite frankly is really funny. Especially when dad said the both of them were" You chuckled at the memory of when dad told you about that.

When was the last time you talked to them? A few years was it...?

You can't really remember...

"They prolly be some splendid parents of yer's. I mean, look at ye! Be a fine gentlemen and swashbuckler!" Foxy commented with a grin, to which you slightly blushed and coughed awkwardly as the rest of the girls giggled.

***DING***

Oh! Coffee's done.

"So what's next?" Bonnie asked rather cutely as she cocked her head sideways, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall with Chica next to her.

"Anyways, fast forward a couple of years, I was born. Nothing too particular in my entire life happened for the next couple of years afterwards. Grew taller, went to school, sometimes got a scolding from my parents as well as teachers. The usual a kid would expect back then" You continued, pouring a cup of coffee and returning back to your seat. You took a sip before placing it down on the table behind of you.

"Oh don't be like that Mike! There must have been something interesting that happened" Freya **insisted. **You sighed.

"Well...Believe it or not...But I wasn't all nice and 'Gentlemanly' as I am right now" You blushed a little as you saw how all the girl's eyes twinkled for a moment. "Yea...I was a really rowdy and badmouthed kid back then actually. Didn't listen to the teachers most of the time and would go about being rough to everyone". You had to admit, your past self would probably look at you all confusingly. You mentally chuckled. The difference was definitely large.

"Anyways...My dad sent me to a private school for a while up until I went back into the normal school stream. During that period, I have to admit, it was absolute torture. I mean, now that I think of it, it was rather bullshit on how they would place books on my head and tell me to walk forward with it. Every time I screw up, the teachers would reprimand me of my actions and the cycle would repeat itself, which I was really bloody annoyed with. Pardon my language" You apologized after your explanation.

The girls looked at each other for a moment with wide eyed expressions, especially Freya. You couldn't really blame her, since you act rather civilized around a lady like her. They returned faced you once more with a slightly worried look, to which you sighed. "None of you would be getting harmed by me. I won't forgive myself if I do so". You then decided to lighten up the mood. "Besides, why the hell would I hurt a couple of beautiful women? Doesn't really makes sense to me" You joked around, causing them to blush and shy their faces away.

Good sign.

"Oooh~ You find me attractive, don't you Mister Michael?" Freya asked as she walked closer to you, her hips shaking in a hypnotic manner.

Okay. Did not expect that.

Uhhh...Quick! Think of something fast!

"Ummm...Yes..." You replied.

Well...Shit. Not the answer that you were hoping for. Ah well.

"Raar~" Freya growled, pawing her hands forth towards you in a devious manner. "Seems that this bear has caught a fine meal~" She licked her lips, which caused you to be very, very uncomfortable. Thankfully, she didn't do anything else.

Well...Unless you counted the fact that she was apparently sitting on your lap right now, still completely naked, with her breasts extremely close to your face. Like, holy shit were you uncomfortable right now! Just from that action alone gave you an unwanted erection, which thankfully Freya did not see. Otherwise, more likely than naught, you would be screwed.

Quite literally.

Okay. Calm down. You can still salvage this situation. Just calm down...

"Y-You know...For a lady like you Freya...You're acting really un-ladylike right now with your...Ahem...Breasts being so close to my face" You announced in a refined and civilized tone, to which you could faintly tell the rest of the girls were blushing profusely about. Freya merely blushed, her cheeks now having a faint pink color despite all her brown fur. She looked down and found that her breasts were in fact quite close to your face.

Which only made you feel more uncomfortable as she pressed your face right smack center of her amazing cushions. Seriously! These things could stop a car crash from how soft and magnificent they felt!

...

You had a feeling you were enjoying too much.

"Enjoying it a bit too much now, aren't we?" You heard Freya voice out your thoughts.

Ffffffffuuuuuuck.

"Ummm...Freya? I think you should st-stop now. M-Mike looks rather...uncomfortable" You heard the gracious voice of a sweet and dear bunny.

_'Bonnie I love you'_ You thought to yourself as you felt Freya loose her grip around your face. However, despite your face being out of those amazing funbags, Freya was still sitting dangerously close to your crotch.

"Anyways, tell us more stories. Pwease Mista Night Gard?" Freya asked in a childish manner, giving you those...

Oh god...

Oh god no! No! NO!

NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES!

"Err..." You nervously muttered, trying to not give into such adorableness. But despite that, Freya continued to look at you with those GOD DAMN CUTE EYES! BUT! Not only that! THE REST OF THE GIRLS WERE NOW ON THE FLOOR, AT YOUR FEET, WHOM ARE ALSO GIVING YOU THAT **LOOK**!

By now, you realized that resistance is futile and that you should probably give up. Otherwise, your heart will explode from the amount of adorable that the girls were exuding. Really now. How the hell were you able to resist them?

"F-Fine...Just..Please, no more with that look. My heart can't bear it!" You exclaimed, causing the girls to giggle before exploding into a fit of "Horray!" and "Yipee!", obviously rejoicing in the fact that you were going to tell them more. "Well...What else do you want to know? I mean, I don't really have a lot else to say"

The girls thought long and hard, scrunching their faces hard in thought. It was only then that Chica had an idea, in the form of a bubble above her head with a lightbulb on it.

Quite literally.

You had to blink a couple of times to get a feel of reality when you saw her grab the damn thing and toss it aside.

Fucking physics, how do they defy it?

"Well. Speakin' bout your parents, where are dey?" Chica asked you, causing you to hum.

"Last time I saw them was about a couple of years ago. They were staying in a place called Canada. I visited them during the holidays. After that, it's anyone guess to where they are really" You shrugged your shoulders, unable to predict where your parents might be. It was really hard actually, since the both of them kept moving to places when you were at college, which you don't really mind at all.

Fucking pot roast. Tasted so good. And all the pastry they sent. Baguettes, Donuts, Eclairs. Hot damn were those some stuff.

"Well, what about hobbies?" Freya asked you this time.

"I don't really have a hobby per say. But I do enjoy gaming from time to time". With that, you could see their confused faces causing you to mentally slap yourself for not thinking about that. "I basically have a computer back at home that has a ton of games which I play. Sometimes alone and sometimes with friends" You summarized in a term that they would understand.

"Oh! Ah know! How bout your favorite typa' food?!" Chica asked with a grin.

Ho boy. You better tread lightly. Otherwise your first paycheck would go slim.

"Err...I enjoy pasta. Lasagna, same with Freya. Forgive me if I offend you Chica, but I also eat chicken". And with that, her eyes dilated as she shifted herself back a little. "I won't eat you, if that's whats on your mind. Anyways...err...That's basically it. Not including pizza of course, which to say is probably the best damn thing ever created". That only made her eyes twinkle even more.

After all. She is the 'Pizza Queen'.

"Well then Michael. I suppose we're done with this chat of ours" Freya smiled as her head was against your neck. "Though I do have to ask...Can we consider you now as a...Friend?" She looked at you with a sad look, causing your heart to churn. Oh god...not this again.

You stayed quiet for a moment, trying to formulate a suitable answer, only to be interrupted by the she-bear once again. "Because, like I've told you and what you probably know of...It's really only the four of us here in the restaurant. We don't really have anyone else to call a friend. We get rather lonely every time and the pizzeria is really dull at night, with no people to entertain or to be with"

"...Listen Freya. Girls" You started, "A friend is someone who you can laugh along with, right?" You asked, causing them to nod. "Someone to have fun with, be yourself with them, to enjoy moments with them. A friend is also someone you can trust, right?". They nodded once more. "Do you trust me then?"

"Of course we trust you! You're our night guard! Our caretaker! We obviously have to trust you to help keep us safe!" Bonnie exclaimed, causing you to smile.

"Well then. From what I see, I'm already your friend. And to be honest, in just the span of a couple of hours, I've grown to like the four of you with all of your really cute quirks. All of you are special in your own way and even if you don't completely trust me as a friend, you're always welcomed to be mine" You smiled warmly at the four of them.

After a moment of silence, Freya got off of your lap and stood up, with the rest of the girls standing beside her. After that, the four of them suddenly gave you a huge, and slightly painful hug.

"Ye be a real good lad, Mikey..."

"...Thank you Mike..."

"Shucks, thanks Moikey!"

"...Your a really good person, Michael. Thank you very much...We really appreciate it"

After Freya made her final statement, you felt their grip around you ease a little. Smiling warmly once more, you wrapped your arms around them as close as possible before muttering one final statement.

"Your welcome girls..."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi ho! I'm back guys! Sorry if this took rather long. Had to try and keep my mind stay focused since I have the demo of FnaF2! Sadly, there's only 3 nights of gameplay. But the intensity is really nuts.

Anywho, there will be a bit more info about Mike's past and just some general shenanigans. Also, there will be some references hidden in this chapter. Try to find them all!

So without further ado, I shall see you guys next time!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters in the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>After the rather warm induced hug, the girls let go of you, which you had to admit, left you in a colder state than before. Either their combined heat rubbed on you for a moment before the coldness grabbed you or the fact that you actually enjoyed that. Either way, the girls returned back to their pos-...<p>

"Oof!" You squeaked out, causing your hat to fall off and block your field of view. You had also felt a very, very heavy weight on your lap. You slowly adjusted your hat back to its position, only to realize that the girls had apparently taken that sign as a form of allowance for them to sit on your lap. Even though the affection from such lovely girls was nice and all, it didn't help the fact that the tightening in your pants was back with a vengeance and the fact that their combined wight is too much for you to handle.

But all the while you had to endure this. As long as it would keep them happy.

"...Wh-Why are you g-girls...?" You managed to wheeze out as your oxygen supply seemed to be depleting rather quickly. The girls thankfully readjusted their seating arrangement, but was still unable for you to handle.

"Aww! Come on Mistah Mike! Can't we just sit 'ere? Pwease?" Chica said in the most adorable voice you had heard and gave you a-..

...Oh god...Not this shit again.

"Umm...Uhh.." You stammered as you tried to look away from the face that was pure diabetes. Excuse you. The **FACES** of pure diabetes.

Ahhh...Screw it...You knew you would lose anyways. What's the point of even trying to resist?

You gave a sigh and nodded in confirmation, causing the four to giggle childishly. You looked back at them with a slight poker face. "Well...Since I'm stuck at the moment" You said, looking down, "What do you girls want me to do now?"

"Hmmm...". The girls let out a collective hum simultaneously. "Umm...Do you have any friends outside of the pizzeria?" Freya asked.

"Sure. Quite a bunch of wacky fellows if you ask me" You chuckled a little, only to see their confused looks. "Okay. Basically, when he have free time, we get together at either one of our houses and just do a lot of random stuff. There was one time when Mark got scared shitless when he played this one horror game. Sadly enough, we too got freaked out when this one bear suddenly showed up from the right side of the screen"

The girls chuckled at the thought of you being frightened from the jumpscares. You smiled awkwardly at them before Bonnie proceeded to ask you another question. "Have you been to different places before?" She cocked her head in a cute manner, causing you hum a little.

"Well...I have been to different places before. There was once where I went to Germany due to a competition that my college back then asked me to go to. I went to this place called Singapore once during a holiday with my folks" You told them, humming a bit more to recall some other places of interest. "Err...I went Las Vegas at least twice with my buddies a couple of years ago...And if I recall...The last place I went to before I got this job was a trip to Italy to visit some of my cousins who live there"

"Oh gosh! Ya went to sum' really cool places!" Chica exclaimed with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh my! Do tell us about your journey! I find that most interesting, with all the fancy places you've went to" Freya insisted for you to tell more.

No harm done, you thought. Besides, you kind of like telling them, even though your face said otherwise.

"Well...If I'm to continue...Can you girls please get off? It's getting uncomfortable for me" You said, squirming a little under their combined weight. The girls quickly scrambled to their feet, allowing you to finally get a good taste of that sweet air you have been missing.

"...Thanks...Anyways, you girls should probably get some chairs because this might take a while" You rubbed the back of your head. The girls merely smiled at you before exiting the room to grab some chairs.

You sighed in relief as soon as the girls were out of sight. It was pretty tiring to tend to them and their antics, especially Freya's rather flirtious attitude towards you. That she-bear can easily give you a huge hard if you weren't prepared for it. But still, their presence was most welcome. You sipped your coffee and checked the the girls using the tablet that was given to you, finding them in the dinning room, currently grabbing some chairs to take back.

You switched off the tablet and placed it on the table behind you, sipping your coffee once more. The girls returned to the room, each with a chair in hand. They placed the chairs in front of you in a semi-circle, before sitting down. You could tell they were rather excited from the looks on their faces and the twinkle in their eyes. You smiled at them and readjusted your seating before continuing your tale.

"Alright. Now, during my time in Germany..."

* * *

><p>Your story about your time abroad was fascinating to the girls, with how entranced they were during your tale. Time past by rather quickly, which you were unaware of at the time. All five of you were lost in another world, filled with nothing but all of your combined imagination. With every interesting fact you told them, you can tell they would store in forever in their mind. With every joke or funny moment you told them, your combined laughter filled the room. All in all, your time with the girls was probably the most valued experience you've had in a long time. Their facial expressions were rather cute to you, either being filled with joy to being shocked or surprised. Sadly for you, you had nothing else to tell them about your tales abroad, which kind of saddened you from their crestfallen looks.<p>

"...And that is basically it. Nothing much else to say, to be honest with you girls" You chewed the inside your cheek as they gave off a collective "Awww!" and sighed. However, their expression didn't last for very long as they all then began to smile back at you, which was a relief for the most part. You raised your right arm and pulled your sleeve back, checking the time on your watch. It read 4.27 AM, which was rather surprising since your time with them felt as if a mere hour or so, give or take a few minutes.

Just as anyone of you were able to say anything to break the ice, Chica suddenly straightened herself, her eyes dilating and her mouth soon formed a grin. "It's done! C'mon Moikey! Da pizza is done now!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down in front of your seat. She then suddenly grabbed your wrist before pulling you out of the right door in alarming speeds, which you had managed to stumble on your footing a while later. Thankfully, you didn't trip and fall flat on your face.

After a while, the both of you had managed to reach the kitchen in record time, with Chica proceeding to check on her goodies while you laid down on the floor for a moment to catch your breath. Despite your rather fit physique, you nearly forgot the fact that these girls can still outrun him, with evidence from Chica's extreme speed. While you were on the floor, rapidly breathing to regulate your heartbeat, you could hear Chica hum a merry tune while she was, presumably, placing all the pizza in their respective boxes.

After a moment of rest, you stood back up on your feet and shakily walked over to the chicken, who was still humming in blissful content. She was rather unaware of the fact you were creeping up behind her.

"Hey Moikey. Ya mind if ya can fetch me da pizza slicer over in da drawer? Should be ova there" You heard her say, feeling your moment to try and scare her immediately deflate. Fucking robots. How do they work?

Deciding it was probably the best to do as told, went over to the drawer where she was pointing at and rummage through it. You had found some really interesting objects actually. A butter knife, Kitchen Knife, an assortment of spoons and forks, different laddles, a large wooden spoon, a spartula. Heck, the drawer probably has everything that was involved in kitchen and cooking. Thankfully, your search for the treasure wasn't that hard as it was placed in a section that had a large indication as to what it was for.

Just literally, a small section with a small sign that said, "Pizza use only". Either it was written by some of the other kitchen staff during the day, your boss or even Chica herself, since she does take pizza making rather seriously.

Oh! What's this? Another sign...?

"Do...not...trust the...health inspector?" You muttered in confusion. Why the hell would that be in a place like this?

"Oh don't mind tat too much Moikey. Jus'ta old bugger who thought pizza sold 'ere is da most cruddiest thing eva! I mean, what nerve!" You heard Chica say out. Turning to face her, you could tell she did not want anyone saying her pizza's were utmost crap, with the fact that you could literally see steam rising above her head. Better not make her mad for too long.

"Err...Neever mind about that. Umm...Here's that pizza slicer you needed" You awkwardly said, closing the drawing and walking over to her, passing the metal object to her. She grinned at you for a moment before grabbing the object from your grasp, giving you a quick and surprising kiss to the cheek. You could feel your cheeks flare up from her sudden act of affection, asking questions such as "Why?", "Why?", "Why?" and "Why?"

Like, really now. You didn't mind the kiss. To be honest, you kind of liked it actually. But it just felt...Odd. The same sort of feeling you would have when you find yourself being flustered by a certain she-bear and her amazing body physique.

Anyways, besides the fact that you were standing completely still at the moment, you could see Chica currently cutting the pizza into multiple slices, most notably the standard 6 slice pizza. You stood at your spot, looking at her do her work with a small smirk. Chica was rather capable of working fast, with the fact that her slicing was clean cut and she made no hesitation. And all the pieces were symmetrical too! Holy shit!

Shaking your and snapping yourself back to reality, you managed to spot Chica close the lid of the last pizza box, barely seeing the contents of the box itself. You can't really tell what was inside, but from what you know is that it doesn't look a whole lot like the other pizza. But it was not your job to pry. Besides, these were all masterfully created by this talented chicken.

"'Roight! Well, let's get these back ta da girls! Care ta help me with 'em, Moikey?" Chica asked you, which you smirked and tipped your hat in a suave manner.

"But of course madame! Let me" You bowed your head a little before facing upright once again, allowing you to see Chica's smirk as you casually walked over and grabbed about half of the dozen boxes of pizza. Give or take a couple, with Chica carrying the remaining. The two of you them immediately exited the kitchen premises and headed your way back to the office side by side, where you presumed the rest of the girls were bored to death by now. You decided to ask Chica why she even made a dozen pizza.

"Why not, Moikey? Da more pizza da better!" Chica replied, which caused you to shut up immediately after that. You honestly had no objection to that statement, since you inwardly told yourself that it was true. "Also, Freya Fazbear's Pizza is da best pizza fo' you and me!". And with that, she ended her sentence with a wink, directed towards you obviously. The two of you then shared a laugh together after that sentence.

After awhile, both you and Chica returned to the office, where you saw the girls looking around the entire place, surveying it. Bonnie and Foxy were looking around at the many different articles on your desk up front while Freya while using your tablet, presumably looking through the different cameras in awe and confusion. Chica, at that point of time, decided to let the two of you be known, coughing loudly to catch their attention before grinning. "Oi girls! Me an' Moike are back wit' da pizza!", she exclaimed.

The rest of the girls squealed in glee as they rushed up to the two of you and helped ease off the burden of carrying a whole lot of pizza boxes. In all honesty, you had never heard a sound so cute in your entire life up till this point. It was practically sound induced diabetes, with the mere thought of it replaying in your mind can probably send you to hospital due to heart attacks.

In any case, you shook your head before walking back inside the room. Placing the left over boxes in your arms on the table behind your chair. You sat down and opened a box. It was one of the restaurants selections, 'Meat Lovers'. Which, in simple terms, basically meant the damn thing has a fuck ton of meat on it. How people were able to stomach this, you didn't dare ask.

The rest of the girls were apparently idly chatting among themselves in their respective chairs, eating a slice of pizza in their hands, with Chica stepping it up and having three in her's, on of the left and two on the right. You watch them chat among themselves, smiling softly at how they all acted like siblings among one another. You chuckled softly, a thought of Freya being 'Mama Bear' crossed your mind when you remembered her being a rather worrisome she-bear. You pulled out your phone, finding the time had passed by rather quickly, it being close to 6 AM; 5:51 AM to be precise. You sighed. You didn't want to tell them, but truth be it that you actually didn't want to leave. But sadly, your shift says otherwise.

Before pocketing your phone, you had a rather crazy idea pop up in your head, crazy enough for you to smile rather widely. Since they were preoccupied, you decided to take a picture of them. For safekeeping and the fact that you wanted to see them freak out over the fact that you would be using the flash in the camera. Swiping your phone across and entering the 4-digit code, you hunted your phone for the one app that you needed.

"Ahh...Here you are" You softly said, careful not to let them hear. Quickly enabling the flash effect of the camera, your grin began to deepen even more. "Say cheese~", you softly said, chuckling at the inevitable surprise.

And with that, you tapped the large white button on the screen, causing your phone to flash a bright light at the girls, causing them to freak out. You laughed loudly, clutching your stomach as you could feel tears run down the side of your face. Their reaction was fucking priceless! Oh man...Should have taken another picture to have captured their faces.

Oh good lordy loo!

"Mikeeee!" You heard the girls whine, causing you to laugh even harder. Thankfully, you streak of laughter petered out. You wiped a tear from your eyes and gave off one last little chuckle before staring back at the girls with a smile.

"Sorry! Couldn't help it!" You cheekily said, causing them to pout cutely. "Alright, alright. How about a proper picture? This time with the five of us" You said. The girls gave off a cute "EEEEEE!" before walking up to you in a hurried manner. You smile, getting off of your chair and standing in the middle of the four of them, with the phone in one of your hands at arms length while your other arm was around the shoulders of Chica and Freya. Counting down from three to one, you snapped another photo from your phone, this time without the flash. You asked the girls to stay for another picture, although this time making a wacky expression. Giggling at the thought, the girls nodded and you proceeded to take the photo without a hassle.

You stayed in the room for a while longer, briefly talking to the girls. You asked if they enjoyed their time during his shift, which they answered with a "Yes", cheekily grinning at you. Sadly enough, your time in the pizzeria ended, with the loud ringing on your tablet indicating that it was now 6 AM in the morning. Grabbing the tablet, you placed it back on the front table and frowned at the girls, whom were all saddened that you had to go.

But you being the gentleman that you are, you decided to cheer them up. "Hey, come on now. I'll be back later tonight, alright? Don't be sad like that. Doesn't suit you girls at all" You smiled at them. You walked up to the girls and gave them a hug, with they did not hesitate to return. After a while, you remove your arms around them and smiled once again, reminding them that you would be back.

However, just as you were about to leave the room, Chica grabbed your arm and pulled you back for a moment. "Oy! Dont'cha wanna 'ave a lil snack later on?" Chica cheekily asked, holding out a box of pizza that was in a plastic.

Where she managed to get the plastic, that you will never know.

Smiling at the chicken, you hugged her briefly and took the item, thanking her before you proceeded to left the room, and left the building. Your home wasn't that far from the pizzeria in the first place, which you were thankful for, so you took the time to walk back home. Luckily the city wasn't that busy at this time of the day, so the streets were still vastly empty.

After about a few minutes of walking, you had finally reached your home. Taking out the key underneath the pot of a plant, which you have to say is kind of smart, you entered your humble abode once more.

Home sweet home.

Gosh. After six hours of night shift, you were in an awful state of drowsiness. In fact, at any given moment, you could just lay down at the floor and sleep. But that wouldn't be good for your health. So you simply placed down the box of pizza on the dinner table and took off your uniform, placing the cap in the table as well.

Just as you were about to head to sleep in a pair of shorts and white sleeveless shirt, you were curios as to what Chica had in store. So shrugging your shoulders, you decided it wouldn't hurt you to see what was inside the box.

Now, you wouldn't be surprised that inside was pizza. But you were very surprised at how the pizza was shaped.

It was a heart shaped pizza with various toppings ranging from pepperoni and cheese to grilled chicken and onion slices.

Staring at the pizza for a moment, lost in thought, you mouth curved into a large smile. Chica apparently planned this, but you didn't mind. However, just as you were about to close the lid, you noticed something taped onto the box in the inside of the lid. Peeling it off, you found out it was a card from Chica, saying that it was dedicated to you and came from the girls.

"...Lots of love; Chica, Freya, Foxy, Bonnie" You read the last line, your smile now forming a huge dumb grin.

Ah shucks...

Shaking your head, you closed the lid and placed the card on top of the box, walking back to your room to sleep, all the while thinking of something to give to the girls later tonight. Whatever your mind thinks of, sleep took first priority as of now. And with your body now in bed, you placed your glasses on the table next to the bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, replaying the moments you had in the pizzeria.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, hello there! I didn't expect you to be here! Come, come!

In any case, this story isn't dead. And **I** am not dead. So please, stop with the PM's about that. I got caught up on a four day; non-stop band rehearsal just recently, so I wan't able to update that frequently. But now, with more free time on my hands, I can finally work on this story as well as my other works of literature. So I do apologize for the delay.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters in the game he game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>Your name is Jerry Fretz.<p>

...

...

Ha! Ha!

Your still Michael Schmidt, for all you know! Not some weird ass Jerry Fretz dude.

And currently, your still lying in bed, a relaxed and content look displayed on your face. Unfortunately for you, the sunlight was disagreeing with how comfrotable you were in your bed, and decided to shed some light upon the situation.

Quite literally. Sunlight on your face is always bad, especially when you were still sleeping.

Groaning in displeasure, you silently cursed every single word you can think of at the moment towards the large flaming ball in the sky, its smug face continuously beaming everlasting sunlight onto your face. With your eyes slightly ajar, your rubbed off the drowsiness off of your eyes before sitting right up, giving off a loud yawn and stretching your arms. Scratching your back for a moment, you slowly limped your way to the edge of the bed and sat there for a good second or two before getting off, your feet touching the arctic cold floor.

Yelping suddenly from the cold, you accidentally stubbed your toe onto the leg of the bed, causing you to inwardly scream like a little girl.

Yes. Like a little bitch.

...

Well fuck those guys who thought you were a bitch! That damn well hurt! And you know it!

"Fffffuck...!" You swore, gritting your teeth to withstand the unbearable pain early in the morn.

Thankfully, that sudden injury to your toe woke you right up, and you weren't feeling that tired already with that adrenaline. A bit drowsy still, but awake overall. Stretching and yawning once more, you made your way to the bathroom, with a towel in tow. Hopefully the heater was working, because the last thing you needed this early in the morning is cold water running down your body. Last time that happened, you could have sworn the bathroom mirror cracked a little.

Waking through the kitchen to reach the bathroom, you spied your eye on the wall clock and found that it was currently 10:34 AM. Which, in all honestly, was rather early for you to wake up. Because, you know, midnight shift.

Reaching the bathroom, you closed the door behind you and stripped down to nothing before entering the shower. Turning on the tap, you could hear the water flow through the tube of the shower head which was just above your...

Wait...

"Aiiyeee!" You screamed as **COLD** **FUCKING WATER** soaked you to the bone.

Holy fucking shit was it cold.

* * *

><p>After your rather...eventful shower, you left the bathroom with a towel around your waist, feeling more fresh.<p>

***Growl***

...And rather hungry. Hmmm...

You checked the wall clock that was nearby and found that it was 10: 56 AM. Still early for your tastes.

Hmm...

As you thought of what to eat, your eyes managed to pick up a certain trace of brown, triggering a memory from last night. How could you have forgotten! Chica gave you a box of pizza to eat! Grabbing a plate from the kitchen, you went back to the box and grabbed yourself a couple of slices for breakfast, carefully placing aside the note that was delicately made for you. With that set, you placed the plate in the microwave and began to heat it up, placing the box with the rest of the slices in the fridge.

As the slices were being heated up, you went back to your room and proceeded to change into a more respectable attire. A red button up shirt with a left breast pocket and a pair of dark blue pants. Nothing too fancy, since all you were doing is to prepare for your meeting with your boss. Though, a though came up in your mind quite recently when you were changing.

Would you tell the truth? Or not?

If you were to tell the truth, chances of them being scrapped would be really high, since they were, in a sense, doing property damages. Not to mention they might just lock them in a cold, dark room, all the while trying to rebuild a new Fazbear image in a form of a re-opening. New looks, new designs but the 'same' character in general. They would still be Bonnie, Chica, Freya and Foxy. Just...different. And the old models would be simply left to rot.

However, on the other side of the coin, you would bear a rather heavy task of looking after them during your shift. Weird shenanigans, mixed up tables and chairs, dirty floors, running tap. Stuff you were expecting them to do. Also, your boss would heavily suspect you in the long run, if stuff like that would continue to happen, probably ending up in a loss of your job. Which would suck since you need the money.

Tell the truth? Or be in denial?

Hmmm...

***Ding!***

Pizza's done. Great. Something to take your mind off the topic for a moment.

You casually walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate, closing the microwave door and proceeded your way to your sofa. You grabbed the nearby remote and switched on the TV, grabbing a slice and reclining on your sofa. As the TV slowly gave life, you casually ate your pizza, which was a little bit hot, but nothing you couldn't handle. After a while, the TV was now fully switched on, you noticed that it was on the news channel, something you normally don't watch. However, just as you were about to grab the remote and switch to a new channel, you suddenly realize where this was taking place.

It was at the pizzeria.

**"...-nd right now, I am current at the famous Freya Fazbear's Pizzeria where unknown noises and unnatural phenomenons were reported last night. I am currently speaking to the owner of the pizzeria wh-..."**

And after that, you knew that you needed to rush there ASAP.

"Goddamit...Just my luck" You muttered under your breath, finishing the slice you were eating and grabbed the other two.

Standing up, you went back to your room and grabbed your phone and your black and grey striped jacket before you grabbed your keys on the coffee table. Fidgeting a little with the keys in your hands, you managed to unlock the lock of your door and proceeded to make your way to the pizzeria, locking the door behind you. With half a slice of pizza in your mouth, and the other one in your left hand, you made your way to Freya's, hoping to sweet god that nothing bad is happening.

* * *

><p>Oh god...<p>

Oh dear lord almighty...

As if whatever you thought would happen, the scenario of dozens of reporters standing in front of the pizzeria somehow managed to be warped into reality, as there were dozens of them, asking your boss a variety of questions. You mentally steeled yourself for whatever might come to both you and your boss a few minutes later. For now, you needed to help her pronto. Those reporters seem to be flooding her too quickly for her to recover.

"Alright...Showtime..." You muttered before running towards the mob of reporters.

In an instant, you shoved every reporter that was in your way, which was quite a lot, and grabbed the wrist of your boss, which freaked her out for a moment, before bursting through the door with her in tow. You could hear the voices of the reporters in the background shouting different profanities into the pizzeria, to which you disregarded and continued to walk on forth towards the main door to the dinning hall.

Once both you and your boss were across, you closed the door behind the both of you and locked it, which earned both of you a couple of looks from the parents inside, most of which were looks of concern.

"...Th-Thanks..." You heard your boss softly say, her breathing quite erratic.

"...N-No problem...You alright?" You asked her, to which earned you a little nod from her. She went over to a slightly occupied table and sat down, trying to regulate her breathing once again. The concerned people were now slowly walking up to her and asking her if she was fine, which made your heart warm up.

"It's alright guys, no big problem. Just a couple of reporters outside trying to invade her personal space" You hollered out, catching the attention of the everyone in the room. After that, they went back to tending to their kids, whom were enjoying the show that was being displayed by Freya and her gang. Standing on the spot for a moment, you went over to the table where your boss sat.

"Jesus...I swear, once those guys hears a big scoop, they all flock to the same area like flies to a light bulb" She said, chuckling a little, which you had to admit was rather funny.

"Yea...I tried to come fast as I could when I saw what was happening on TV back at home. Sorry if I was a little late, Miss Rose" You apologized, to which she merely held up one of her hands to stop you from saying anything else.

"It's fine. Stuff like this happens. And please, call me Julie. Everyone else in the restaurant does so" She said, smiling at you, to which you smiled back. "Anyways, I suppose we should head over to the office and talk. I bet you have something to tell me" She smirked, knowing full well you knew something.

Which, in all sense, was true. You, in fact, knew damn well what happens late at night.

As the two of you made your way to the office, you couldn't help but find that Julie was walking strangely. In specific, it's as if she has a limp leg, with the fact that she was dragging her feet on the floor ever so slightly and making ever so soft groans of displeasure. Now, you were no doctor, that's for sure, but even a kid can tell if someone is not only that, but her hand was also rolled into a fist, to which she was clenching really hard. Yeesh. This was definitely a female you wouldn't want to mess with if she's angry. She'll probably kick your ass, hands down.

Eventually, the both of you entered the office, which was the same as before. Julie took her seat on her usual chair, with you sitting opposite of her. After that, she went straight to business.

"So do tell Michael, what have you found out?" She asked, obviously curios as to what the problem was.

"Well...sadly enough though, I couldn't find out what was causing the objects to move" You lied through your teeth, hoping she would take it.

"I see...Anyways, I have to ask, do you know what happened last night? About the strange flash of light and a loud crash?" She asked.

"Oh that!...Well...I was doing some inspection on the stage, where the robots were at, trying to check if the suspect left something there. All of a sudden, when I was walking back down, I heard one of the robots sizzling. After that, the damn thing sparked up lights and I was thrown off guard, causing myself to crash into a number of the tables which happen to break my fall" You somewhat lied. It wasn't all that far off from the truth, but it was better than telling the truth entirely.

"...Hmm...If that's the case I'll call up a friend of mine and see if something is wrong with the robots. You coming for tonight shift, right?" She asked, a brow raised in question.

"Yep. I'll try to see if I can catch the culprit" You assured her, which convinced her, with a nod of approval.

"Alright then. Oh and Michael! If you do catch the culprit, tell that bastard to clean up the mess they made in the kitchen. It's like they made a dozen of pizza last night!" She exclaimed, causing you to sweat a little and nervously grin.

"Y-Yea! I'll m-make sure that message goes across" You said, standing up from your chair. You waved a hand in goodbye to your boss before you left the room, which after you did, you sighed in exasperation.

Tonight would be bothersome for you, with all that nagging towards the girls for needing to clean up the place so that Julie wouldn't suspect anything anymore. Hmmm...Now with that thought in your mind, you kind of sound like a big brother towards them.

Heh...That'll be pretty funny.

Ah well...Might was well prepare for tonight. You'll be doing a bit of shopping later on. Hopefully everything goes well.

Hopefully...


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all! I'm back with another update!

I don't have much to say other than enjoy, so without any further delays, I bring you the next chapter!

...

Disclaimer: I do not own the game, Five Nights at Freddy's and all the characters in the game. The game was made by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>You're still Mike Schmidt.<p>

Just a while ago, you had left the Fazbear pizzeria and went back home, so as to prepare for tonight's festivities. However, due to those blasted reporters still being around the vicinity, you had to make quite a number of twisted turns and smart tricks so as to avoid them. Thankfully, they gave up half way chasing you and went off to god knows where.

Once you returned home, you sat down on your comfortable sofa and began to think. There were countless things that you could think of that would surprise the girls, although you had a couple ideas in mind already. From what you've gathered from last night's events, things were about to get busy later on when you head out and gather the necessary things. But first and foremost, better pack up the stuff you would bring from your house, and first on the list is definite your computer. Swear to god, it's like you just can't live without it.

...

And that would be it, you guess. There really isn't much else to bring back from your home other than your computer, since pretty much all your games and movies are all stored there. All of the other things you need were stuff you have to buy outside, which wouldn't be too hard. Freya gave you a lot of things to consider buying for the girls, in all honesty.

However, on another side, you'd have a bit of financial difficulty. But it isn't that bad at all. You've went through worst before.

Time to get started, you supposed. The earlier you get things sorted out, the better. And thus, you went back to your room and sat down on your laptop, checking on it for a moment before shutting it down. Nothing of concern was showing, so you decided to simply shut down your laptop and pack it in your backpack, which was conveniently located on top of your printer. Grabbing the power cable and the plug along with it, you stuffed those items as well into your bag. Wouldn't want the laptop to suddenly run out of power now.

With that, you decided it would be best that you head off now. It was around lunch at the moment, so taking a quick slice or two of pizza from the fridge would do you some good along the way to the mall.

* * *

><p>Alright.<p>

You were now at the nearby mall, where it is surprisingly crowded at this time. Your hunger is sated for now, with a couple of pizza slices for lunch, which you had to keep a mental note to thank Chica for it. And now, it's time to head on and search for stores that could very well have the items needed. Some things that are related to the girls. A gift to them from you.

First and foremost, was Freya. Being the lady-like she-bear that she is, the type of items for her aren't all that hard to find. For one thing, she did slip her tongue quite a number of time, saying how she would, "Absolutely love to wear a lovely dress! Ones that have those cute frills!". It was cute how she fawned over the thought, with her cheeks blushing red. Also, she told you on how her top hat was also getting quite old, which was reasonable, since the restaurant was in business for quite a long time.

Bonnie...Well, Bonnie's gift would be a bit hard to think of. She wasn't one to receive huge and unexpected items, since she would pass out from the shock and awe, as what Freya told you. So something small would be good, yet something that she would treasure as well. For one thing, a bowtie is a good idea, since it was small and wont cost as much as, say, Freya's dress. Other than that, no real idea of what to get...So you probably just have to go with the flow for now.

Chica...Would probably have to do something with pizzas, that's for sure. But, other than pizza's, there really isn't much else you can give her, really. A...Sweater, maybe? If you could recall, there was this new trendy sweater, though you cant recall what it was called for the life of you. And also, maybe a new bib. All those years of oil, pizza stains and other stuff, a new bib would be in order.

As for Foxy, perhaps a new hook? She's definitely appreciate it, but...well...Where in the hell would you get a hook? A real, pirate like hook that is actually made of metal. Or maybe a pirate themed get up? A skull and bones hat with matching uniform maybe? In theory, the idea seems pretty good, though, as stated before with the hook where the hell were you going to get those stuff?

Ah well...Best not dwell on it further.

...

After a short walk, you managed to find a store that conveniently sold dresses. It was fairly nice. many different kinds of clothing for sale. You could also probably find that sweater or whatnot for Chica as well. There wasn't a lot of people inside the store, besides a couple of females whom were looking around. Now, you were no expect in stuff regarding women's clothing, so this was probably going to be awkward enough as it was.

Now...To find an employee around here...

There were quite a lot of people inside...Though your not sure whom are employees.

"Hello! Welcome to The Rose Petal! How may I assist you?" A feminine voice asked you from your left. You turned around and got a good look at the person. She was probably around in her early 20's, blonde hair color, and was wearing, what it seems to be, the shop's official uniform. A red business shirt with a right breast pocket that seemed to contain a card of some sorts, and black white knee-length skirt with a red rose printed on it.

"Ahh...Err...Yes, well, I'm looking for a dress. Preferably, one that has frills" You replied, causing her to cock her head sideways in curiosity.

"With frills, sir?" She asked you, confirming your inquiry. You nodded your head, causing her to hum for a moment. "We're not too sure if we have a lot...But we'll try and see. Please, come in. I'll ask you the specifics inside" She said, opening the glass door of the shop and entering, with you close behind her.

As soon as you entered, you were smacked on the face with a powerful aroma and the chill of the air conditioning. The aroma itself seemed to be a mix of the fragrance of roses with...vanilla, is it? You werent too sure of that though. The place was quite cooling as well, which is to be expected.

The inside of the store was quite spectacular, a much more beautiful sight to behold rather than the outside window peering inside. You can now clearly see the dresses for sale, many of which were blouses of varying degrees of color, pattern and design. Sweaters too were on sale, surprisingly, as well as dresses. Though, none of them had frills, sadly.

"For your special someone, sir?" You heard the same female ask.

"Excuse me?" You replied, double checking wether what you heard was correct.

"Is the dress for your special someone?" She asked once again. You were left slightly flustered.

"Umm...N-No. It's for a friend of mine. She...uh...needs it for a...party" You lied, hoping she would take the bait. You could tell she was analyzing the statement from different angles, seeing as how she was silent for quite a while.

"Is it some fancy dress party?" She asked after a moment.

"Yea. She was invited by a couple of my friends over to this big fancy party" You lied yet again. She nodded her head and the two of you continued walking, after which when she reached the counter, she asked you to stay put for a moment as she'll go at the back and search for the particular dress. You nodded towards her, letting her enter behind the counter and out of sight.

After once she was gone, you decided it would be best to **try** and find something for Chica. Although a bib was definitely out of the question for finding it here, maybe there is something worth. As you had thought of, either a bib, a sweater, or both. More options would be helpful since you had no fucking clue what to get a female anthropomorphic chicken that loves pizza.

Well...Besides actually pizza.

Walking around aimlessly, you quickly browsed through the different selection of items. A lot of the beautiful dresses were quite marvelous and Freya would probably like them. But considering her professionalism, she wouldn't want anything close to what she would want. Others seemed too...odd, for the other girl's tastes. For Foxy, she wouldn't want to go near any of these stuff at all, Bonnie would be overly embarassed and Chica would be appalled.

The only piece of sweater you may be able to find in the store is this...'Window Sweater'. It was a simple sweater. Only 'design' it had was this...really odd and out of place strip of emptiness over the chest area, which, is what is probably for, allows for people to see their cleavage.

Just.

...Why? Who thought it would be a good idea at the time?

...

Not that...you were complaining about that...At all. Heh...Image that. The sight of chicken tits...

Mmmm...Chicken tits...

...

Wait...The fuck? Where did that thought come from?! Nghrmm...

...

This seemed like a risky move...Buuutt...

Maaaybee you should get one.

You know...For science...Yea...For science...

"Would this suffice, sir?" You heard someone call out to you, snapping you out of your apparent daydreaming. Shaking your head, you turned around to get a good look. Needless to say, what you saw quite literally blew your mind. It was a lovely dress with a lovely shade of light brown as it's entire color frame. There were black ribbons all around the dress, one of each shoulder, one on each arm and quite a number of them at the front of the dress. The frills in particular were situated around the collar as well as mainly found at the bottom half of the dress itself, which were a darker shade of brown. Not only that, but the same lady was also holding a top hat.

Yes. **A top hat.**

It still looked quite new, with the colors still not looking as faded as you'd thought. Not only that, but there was a red stripe that went all the way around the middle section of the hat, as well as having a red rose attached to the hat.

Literally, incredible luck right there. Not only did you manage to find a suitable dress, but you also managed to get a brand new hat as well. Two things off the list that you need to get, so frankly, you were off to a great start.

"Wow! That looks amazing!" You exclaimed, words failing you to describe how beautiful the dress was.

She smiled at you before handing you the top hat for a moment, showing you the dress from front to back. "Ya. We tried to sell this to any potential customers over the past week or two, yet no one came and bought it. Made from France as well, quality silk" She explained, looking a bit saddened.

"Woa shit! How come no one picked this up yet?" You asked, extremely weirded out.

"Dunno...Well, if you'd like, we can sell this to you at a significantly lower price" She then told you exactly how much you had to pay, which is extremely good on your part. Let's just say having a 70% discount is a lot to offer. You had originally thought both items would cost a fortune, but thankfully, wasn't so. And also...Er...You also kind of...bought the...

Er...Sweater...

...

Yea it was a stupid idea, but the fact remains that you had to get at least something for Chica besides god damned pizza. For all you care, you can simply order a pizza for her, but it would probably offend her since she absolutely loves her creations. So you had to compensate. Who knows? She might like it. **Might.**

Anyways, after you left the store, you managed to spot a familiar face walking about. Which was surprising to say the least. It wasn't very often that you would see your boss in the mall. Thinking it is a good idea, you decided you should walk over to her and say hi. Because, why not? It isn't like she would scream at the top of her lungs when she see's you or anything like that.

"Hiya boss!" You exclaimed as you walked over to her. You saw her visibly flinch for a moment and turned around to face you. Her face then soften before smiling at you.

"Well fancy that. Didn't expect to see you here" Julie responded, causing the both of you to laugh. "I have to ask, why are you here?" She asked you causing you to nervously chuckle.

"Well...A friend of mine needed a dress for a fancy party later in the evening" You replied, causing her to nod her head. "How bout you?" You asked, causing her to scratch the back of her head.

"I got kind of hungry and decided to come here to get a quick snack or probably eat here. If you want, you can come along with me. I need a good idea of where to eat anyways" She replied, causing you to hum in thought.

Okay...So, question is right now, do you want to go with her? Completely optional, of course. And also, if you were going to tag along, where would be a good place to grab a bite? Now, you had roughly no clue where to go and what to do as of now...

What to do, what to do?


End file.
